


Tender Moments

by yesimgay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimgay/pseuds/yesimgay
Summary: catra has defected from the horde and now stays in adora's room. she feels guilt for what she's put her best friend through. maybe sleeping next to her instead of on the foot of her bed would help tonight...





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something super soft and mushy!

Catra was used to sleeping on the end of Adora’s bed. She’d always sneak out of her bunk to curl up at the foot of Adora’s, dozing beside her feet. She always felt safer there, with Adora beside her. Something about Adora made her feel at home, no matter where she was.

Ever since Catra defected from the Horde, the circumstances haven’t really changed in that regard. Catra stayed with Adora in her room now, broken relationships were finally mended. At least, somewhat. Things were still a little tense between Catra and Adora- but with good reason. They had been enemies for so long, at each other’s throats and on opposite sides. Catra felt awful about everything she’d done to Adora- especially the scars she left on her body from attacking her so ruthlessly.

Catra didn’t like to think about it.

She attempted to erase the thought from her head. Stirring, she stretched out and changed her position at the foot of Adora’s bed, kneading the covers a little. More often than not she could be found there, typically whenever Adora was there. Whenever Adora went to bed, Catra would follow in suit and curl into the same spot. Just like she used to do when they were members of the Horde and sleeping in those god awful bunk beds. Adora has always been her home, even if the rivalry between them lasted some time. She loved her more than anything, and she didn’t think there could ever be a day when she _didn’t_.

The feline just couldn’t get comfortable.

She’d been trying to get to sleep for a while now, but her incessant thoughts kept whirling around in her head. She really did regret everything- battling against Adora, fighting for the Horde. All her best friend was trying to do was the right thing. Sure, the fact that Adora left her behind still stung, and always will. But the fact that Catra couldn’t grasp the reality of the situation made their rivalry a lot more intense than it had to be.

Closing her eyes, she huffed gently. Her tail curled around her body, swaying slowly back and forth. She shuffled again, re-positioning herself for the umpteenth time.

Adora loved Catra. The feline knew that she did- otherwise, she wouldn’t have forgiven her, she wouldn’t have let her stay with her, and she wouldn’t have welcomed her back with such loving and attentive arms. Right? Sure, things were complicated, but Adora still acted the same way she did when they were in the Horde together. She still teased Catra, ruffled her hair, shot her that beautiful smile. But, regardless of that- it doesn’t hinder the fact that Catra hurt her, both physically and mentally. She caused conflict, she didn’t see the bigger picture. It probably left Adora heartbroken- they both were, for some time.

Catra heaved another sigh, opening her eyes and slowly sitting up. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind was racing.

The room was dark, and the only light that was present was the gleam from the moon shining through the window. Catra turned her head to see a peacefully sleeping Adora laid on her side. The moonlight shone on her. This lighting complimented her skin and made her glow. The area beside Adora was empty. It always was, but for some reason, tonight it seemed more inviting than ever. Catra needed to be close to Adora right now- maybe it would give her mind the incentive to sleep. However, she didn’t want to wake the girl or startle her. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if she just slept beside her tonight, instead of on the foot of her bed this time. Just this once..

Catra slowly crawled on all fours to the spot beside Adora. Adora's back was turned, facing the direction of the window. The bed creaked quietly as Catra moved, but she did her best to remain as stealthy as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Adora from her slumber. She looked so peaceful and deep in sleep.  
Catra slipped beneath the covers and settled in beside Adora, a few inches away from her. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She could almost feel Adora’s warmth against her arm. It was awfully comforting.

Catra’s head turned and her eyes wandered to Adora’s upper back. Adora’s curves were subtle, but they sure were pretty. She had a very slight groove in the middle of her back. Catra watched her shoulders rise and fall with every breath she took. In and out, slowly. Her body was completely relaxed. Catra knew that between her shoulder blades lay three scratch marks, scarred into her back permanently. Catra winced at the thought of hurting Adora- but the reality of the situation was that she had. It was her that swiped her claws into Adora’s upper back amidst a heated battle. Part of her hoped that the scars would fade, but she knew that they wouldn’t disappear anytime soon.

Her eyes wandered down to the hem of Adora’s top. She wanted to check the progress of the healing wounds- but was that too risky? It might wake Adora up, and if it did, it might give her the wrong impression.

Catra slowly inched closer and turned on her side to match Adora's position. She was met with Adora’s backside. Catra listened closely for any signs of a conscious Adora- she seemed to be snoozing away. Good, she wasn’t waking up anytime soon. Catra slowly slipped her claw beneath the hem of Adora’s shirt, sliding it up and watching the fabric lift, revealing Adora’s scars. Her heart sank at the sign of them. They were still fairly noticeable.

Catra ran her fingertips across them timidly. She hated herself for this. She felt a sadness well up inside her, all wrapped up with guilt and regret. She sighed softly, and continued to trace the scars with her fingertips, before shifting close to Adora. Hopefully this wouldn’t wake her up.

Catra began to snake her arms around Adora’s waist, her body pressed against Adora’s backside. She was warm, and that alone was comforting to Catra. She made sure to be extra gentle and careful, as she snuggled into Adora and spooned her. She’d always wanted to do this, but hadn’t gotten the chance. It was risky that she was doing it right now, but something was driving her. She rested her cheek against the pillow, and her forehead against Adora’s upper back. She remained like this in complete silence for a long while. The only thing that could be heard was Adora’s light breathing. Catra held the blonde close to her, her thoughts and emotions slowly surfacing the longer she held her.

“I’m so sorry, Adora.” She whispered against Adora’s skin, her eyes welling up. She wanted to tell that girl _so bad_ that she was sorry, and she has before, but she didn’t feel like it was enough. She wasn’t good with expressing emotions. She never was. But she had so many unresolved emotions towards Adora that, even if she were to spill her feelings, she wouldn’t even know where to start.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured again, incredibly quiet this time. Everything was silent again for a couple of moments before she felt Adora stir, turning her body over to face Catra, looking at her with alert and sincere eyes.

“Hey.” She spoke softly, softer than usual.

Catra immediately jumped in her skin- Jesus Christ, when the hell did she wake up and how long has she been awake? Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Adora had a small, but compassionate smile on her face. It was barely visible in the dim lighting, but Catra could see a little better in the dark than a typical human anyways.

“It’s okay.” Adora spoke again, her voice tender and light. She went forward to place her hand atop Catra’s, resting it there. Catra didn’t know how to respond- she’d just been caught snuggling into her best friend and former enemy. How.. embarrassing. She remained silent, looking down at Adora’s hand that graced her own.

“I, um..” Catra began, her voice low. The entire situation was mellow, and the two were completely alone in this huge room. Just the two of them. In such close quarters.

“Don’t worry.” Adora assured Catra with that _angelic_ voice that never failed to soothe her. “I forgive you.”

Catra was silent again, staring at Adora’s face in the moonlight. She had a look that whispered a genuine forgiveness. She seemed relaxed, staring at Catra’s face, or at least what she could see of Catra's face. She wasn’t mad at her. She wasn’t mad about what she had done. She didn’t even seem to mind that Catra had been snuggled up against her while she was sleeping. Or, presumably sleeping.

Catra squeezed Adora’s hand, trying to hold back tears. She felt relief wash over her, and Adora’s gentle smile sent her into a state of warmth, and she felt pleasant feelings for the first time in a while.

“Really?” Was the only word Catra could muster at the moment.

“Yea.” Adora nodded, assuring her.

The silence fell over them again. Adora began wiggling closer to Catra, resting her head on Catra’s chest, before nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck snugly. She slid an arm around Catra, and soon enough the two were pressed together, closer than ever. Catra’s cheeks felt like they were burning and her heart was racing. Adora was so warm.. being so close to the person she loved was a comfort that Catra had never felt before. She didn’t want Adora to go anywhere right now. She slid an arm around Adora’s waist and held her close, and the two remained like that, feeding off of each other’s warmth, snuggled close beneath the covers.

“Adora?” Catra whispered after a long and steady silence. 

She got no response from the blonde in her arms, except for her gentle breathing, light and airy. Adora had fallen asleep again. Fairly quickly, too- she must have really felt comfortable in Catra’s arms. Catra rubbed her palm over Adora’s back slowly. She knew Adora was asleep now- for real this time. She proceeded to plant a kiss on Adora’s forehead, her lips lingering, before curling into a smile. She rested with Adora, spending the night with her and making sure that she was safe and comfortable.

Catra wasn’t sleeping, though. She didn’t want to miss a single moment of this.


End file.
